The Hero and the Boy
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: Too many bad thins are happening to Link. First forgetting about dinner, then getting kidnapped, then so many more. Will she find out who her parents are? And why this mystery slave boy looks so familair? Well read to find out the joureny of a female Hero of Time and a boy. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero and the Boy

Chapter one

Intro

* * *

The girl looked on fearlessly at the enemy, although it was quite fearful of her. She raised the divine blade and charged. The monster charged as the fear evaporated. It slashed, but she dodged and struck it in the head, having it turn into nothing but a dark purple cloud of dust. The girl sighed as she sheathed the blade.

"Too many enemies in one day… what will become of Hyrule if the monsters overrun us all", she said as she pulled out a horse shoe charm, blowing into it made a beautiful tone then only a moment later a chestnut stallion came galloping toward the girl. She smiled and mounted the stallion the rode off to somewhere a village lays in wait for their hero, savior, herder, goat herder.

* * *

Link's POV

I sighed as I leaned against Epona's neck, "Why do monsters roam Hyrule field like there's a nice big juicy steak waiting for them?" my mouth starts to water thinking about deer ribs that Ulie always cooks up for the village once someone is hunting and it is successful. I sit up and look at the sky,_ I have to go the castle later after dinner with Rusle,_ I sigh and lean back against the stallion's withers,_ but why _does_ it have to be after dark? _I look at the sky again realizing the day has turned into a lovely night. I smile remembering the time as I wolf when I had so many adventures with Midna and that one time when I was granted one night to be a wolf… and I howled to my heart's content. I shake my head remembering it was just a dream and not reality. I look forward seeing Coro's home, I smile and slow him into a walk. I look at the sleeping man and smile as we walk to the end of Faron woods. Once we enter the Ordon providence I look around and smile, seeing no monsters in my village. I dismount when we reach my home. I untack him and groom his rich earth brown coat. I kiss him goodnight before I pat his muzzle. I climb the ladder and flop down next to the fire place and pretend a fire is on as I close my eye. I half way open my eyes and sigh remembering I had to go to Rusle's, but my body says different then my mind as I fall asleep.

I roll over on my back as I feel hands tickling near my breasts, I laugh and slap the them away as I fully open my eye seeing Ilia, "Damn, why do you still know where to tickle me?" she just laughs as I sit up.

"You forgot about having dinner with Rusle and his family", she scolds as I roll my eyes saying, "I didn't forget, I merely fell asleep before I could get up… anyway I think I would love some pumpkin bread right now… and some goat cheese," my mouth starts to water, "and some pumpkin soup", she laughs and pulls me up. We start to laugh as we make our way to Rusle's home. I open the door as Colin runs up and hugs me asking where I was last night. I answer all the questions they said, while filling my mouth with food. I start to cough, "How could I forget! I need to discuss something with the princess!" I stuff more food in my mouth and take the rest to go. I say my goodbyes then I run toward my home. I swiftly tack the chestnut stallion up. I mount after I put the food and milk into the saddle bag. I kick him into a jog. Once we reach Faron Woods, I wave goodbye at Coro as we pass by his shop and home.

Two days have passed uneventfully. I narrow my eye in deep thought,_ why have there been so little monsters… besides the ones I saw didn't even attack when I get too close… but what really is the problem is; Why was there so little today and why were there so many yesterday?_ I slow the chestnut stallion to a stop as we reach the castle town entrance. I look at the guards as they give me a look of lust. I roll my eyes and dismount. I pull my dark green cloak from the saddle bag and I put it on then I put the hood over my head. I walk right past the guards. I enter the center of castle town then I sharply take a left, heading to the castle. I pass by the guards easily. I walk to a short, chubby, snobby, and most of all greedy man. He sticks his nose into the air saying I'm a day late then leads me the way to where Zelda is. We walk into a map room where I see other knights, probably discussing battle plans in case there was an attack. I take my place next to Zelda, she gives me a skeptical look then smiles and I return it. She continues saying stuff about battle plans and all, but once the discussion is over she introduces me, " Now that we're done discussing this, I'll like you to meet the first in command, Link Ordon", I remove my hood as all the men gasp—I bet because they thought I was a man and not a woman, think again!—and some give me that same look of lust the sentinels always give me. I sigh and introduce myself fully, "As her highness has said my name is Link Ordon. I am the Savior of Hyrule, wielder of the Master Sword, and the Hero of the Twilight Realm", I finish with a salute then I ask and get permission to leave. I walk out of the door with my head held high, a sign of pride and honour.

A couple minutes later I am out of castle town. I sigh as I see the guards look at me again with that same look. I mount the stallion and head for Kakariko Village. I look around the field, seeing more monsters as Twilight came. _So it depends on what time it is… but why? They used to be out all day and all night, but why the change in behavior? And the change of-_ my train of thought is cut off with a hard hit to the head.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cliff hanger. Well anyway tell me how I did and I if you have any idea of who knocked her out, is not a monster but another hylian. On more thing, yes, Link is girl and another yes Epona is a boy. I bet your thinking; why did she put the whole gender thing flip flop? Here's my reasons**

**I thought a fem. Link would be good since there aren't really any.**

**There aren't any male Epona's.**

**If you have any names you'd like me to give him, I'm all open!**


	2. Chapter 2

?'s POV

I searched the girl's pouches, although I found a lot of weapons my master would need. But that's not why I knocked her out, I remember. I look up at the creature. It had a marvelous and majestic look to it. I reached my hand out, but it bite at me and I pulled away. It stepped over the girl and snorted at me. I look at the saddle bags and swiftly take them off. It didn't move as I looked through them. I found food. Lots of it. And this white liquid? I could not tell what it was so I decided to take it to the master. I looked at the creature. I slowly walked toward, afraid that it was going to hurt me. But it simply smelled my then pushed its nose toward me. I laughed and pet it then I picked up the girl, although she was quite heavy for her size. The creature followed as I walked my master's camp.

I reached it only an hour later. I dropped the girl then the saddle bag as the food fell out. The master looked please, as I dropped the food then he gave a lustful look at the girl. He smiled that wicked smile he always did. I saw her eyes flutter open.

"What in Nayru's name just happened", she looks around in alarm then does a back flip as the creature goes up on its back legs, making a weird noise. The girl reaches for her sword and shield, but then her eyes widen and look around as they narrow then her hands go for her pouch and pull out another sword and shield. Every other slave, servant, and, most surprisingly, the master gasp in shock as she pull a sword and shield out of a small pouch, "Answer me this; where am I? If you don't I'll kill you!"

"Welcome to my camp", master says, "and-" she interrupts the master, "Hmm… the princess has wanted your head for a long time… so I guess bringing me here was a wrong move for you, but a good one for me."

"Who are you to say the princess wants my head!" the master argues.

"My name is Link, and you should think twice about saying that to a general!" and within a moment she sheathed her blade behind the master. His neck was bleeding, then his head fell off. The slaves cheered that he was finally dead. Everyone crowded around her. Even though I had a good while to look at her I didn't, but now looking at her smile she looked too familiar.

Link's POV

I look at a boy, he looked a lot like me although I don't l know why. I passed the slaves and approached him, "I would like you to accompany me to my home village," he looked wide eyed at me then slowly nodded and I smile. I call my chestnut steed and comes to my loyally. I get in the saddle and pull the boy up, although he had much trouble. I kick Epona into a slow walk as I wave to the now freed slaves.

"What are we riding?" he asks. "A horse," I reply, "What? Never heard of one?" I wasn't surprised when he shook his head. I sigh, "A horse is a four legged mammal. Otherwise known as equines. They are mostly used for farm work like herding or plowing a field, and they're also used for war like to ride into battle, pulling carts so the soldiers can get food for medicine. And they can also just be a companion for someone who loves that type of animal," I finish as I look back. The boy was in full amazement as I described what they're used for.

"Thank-you for telling me that Miss," he says with a smile of admiration. I blush and turn away, "So anyway, what's your name?" I hear a mumble, "I don't have one…"

I abruptly jerk on the reins as his head jerks back and snorts as I turn to look the boy in the eyes, "What do you mean you don't have a name! Everyone has on-!" I look back to the stallion's withers, remembering slaves don't usually have a name. I sigh and whisper an apology into his ear, as he nods. I kick him into a jog as the boy hangs on to my waist as if the world was coming to an end, although I thought already took care of that….

I look up at the starry night sky as I hear a snore and I laugh lightly as I look behind me and see the boy sleeping. I dismount carefully before I start to set up camp. Once that's done, I take the boy off and put him in my bed roll as I take guard. Epona lies next to the boy and sleeps. I smile and continue to stand guard, fighting a few monsters here and there. _This is new… less monsters… but is there a pattern to how many monsters are out at night than day? _I look around once again and my eyes widen as a dark nut comes into the light and out of the darkness. I ready myself as it swings. But I was too late.

**A/N LET THE SUSPENSE BUILD UP! That's it exactly what my teacher said today… literally… so anyway still looking for a name that Link will give him… that if she is dead or alive… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So anyway I have a couple things to say**

**1. I may change it Epona's name to Brown Streak—still thinking!**

**2. Still looking for a name for the freed slave boy.**

**3. I may not update until the suspense builds up to the breaking point.**

**4. And I'm only writing this story because it popped into my mind. And I might change the summary a bit—still thinking.**

**5. And I'm writing these things so I can get to 1,000 words.**

**6. Sorry if this chapter is short**

**7. Words: 1,042**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay so just to let everyone know I came up with a name for the freed slave. Orrin. Please review or PM me if you have any objections. ACGirl-of-the-past, out!**

**A/N: bold**

**Thoughts: ****_italics_**

**Important information: ****Underlined**

Orrin's POV

I wake up to a crash and a scream? I open my eyes as the horse goes up on it back legs making that noise again, but it sounded frightened. I look up at the only monster I know the name of, dark nut. I start to breathe faster. Then I see her lying there, unmoving. I scramble over seeing a large gash in her side. _ 'That could've cut her right in half!' _I pick up her blade and look at the enemy. Sure I've never had any experience with fighting, but I had to try and save her. I hold the sword as I get into a stance that just came into my mind. I charge and dodge the oversized sword. I get the blade under its armor and flick the piece off. I then start to attack it furiously, not giving it a chance to hit. Once it turned into a pile of dark purple dust I drop the sword and run to her side. I pick her up, with a strength I didn't know I had, and I put her on the horse's back and I get behind her and kick its sides and off we go into a gallop. I pull the reins and go into a small valley like place. I stop at the first place I see and dismount. I see a person on a stump and shake him. I couldn't really get a good look at him since it was dark, but I could tell he was friendly.

"Please help her, she's hurt badly," I say franticly then I swiftly jump on the horses back, now remembering to get the sword, "I'll be right back," and with that I was off.

I return to him to see a fire a lit and her lying there on a cot, mumbling something. I ask if she is alright and the man nods. I put the blue winged sword next to her as I down. The horse rubs up against my shoulder with its nose as I laugh and I rub it. _'No, wait, it's _him_ not an _it_'_ I mentally think as I look him in the eyes _'A stallion…'_ I finish my thought as the man strikes up a conversation about oil and if I need any oil or a lantern for the matter. I chuckled slightly and chose both. I twitch slightly as she begins to wake up.

Link's POV

I woke up to pain in my side. _'Oh, right, a dark nut got me in the side…'_ I wish I hadn't been so stupid and had gotten some rest, besides I knew Brown Streak would've warned me if a monster showed up. I wince as I sit up, "Where the hell am I?" I look around to see I was in Faron Woods at Coro's camp.

"Hey, nice to see you awake, guy," Coro says as I laugh reminding him I'm not a guy.

**Sorry guys if this is short and sorry I didn't update two days ago. Why? Internet got shut down since they thought we didn't pay when we did.**


End file.
